The Blood Ninja
by Insaneiac and dragonsprincess
Summary: When a young woman sees a prophecy unfold in a dream, the contents throw the ninja world into chaos. Enemies are forced to become uneasy allies in order to save all.
1. The Prophesy

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, nor do we own anything at all. Well, except for the OC's in this story. 

In efforts not to ruin the story, no description shall be given. Sorry. However, this story is AU. For starters, Naruto _DOES NOT_ know that Kyuubi is sealed within him, Orochimaru can't do any Jutsus, but can still do his soul reincarnation thing and use his arms, Gaara's sand demon was not exorcised, and this is after the Chuunin exams, and before Naruto leaves to find Tsunade. And so begins the saga of The Blood Ninja 

Kumo: Means cloud. We're using it for Hidden Cloud Village

Kousa: Means golden sands. We're using it for Hidden Sand Village

Chishio: Means blood. We're using it for Hidden Blood Village

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_The Blood Ninja _**

**_By: dragonsprincess and Insaneiac_**

**_Chapter One: The Prophesy_**

~*~*~*~ Hidden Cloud Village ~*~*~*~

The Raikage was relaxed, and enjoying a nice cup of green tea in his temple. The last few days had been unsettling at best. With the recent death the Hokage, and the discovery of the Kazekages corpse, life was tense. The village was silent, and for the most part, everyday was spent planning for "what if" scenarios. It was both tiresome and simply created more worry. Many more people seemed to only be focused on what _could_ happen.

As the Raikage sighed, and went for another sip, one of his Jounin guards walked into the room. "Raikage-sama, you have a visitor," he said. The Raikage sighed again, and set down his cup. "Thank you, you can send them in," he replied, the Jounin bowed slightly, then walked out. 

A few seconds later, a young woman walked into the room. The troubled look on her face told the Raikage all he needed to know about how this meeting was going to go. He quickly stood up, and the two bowed to each other. The motion of Raikage bowing to somebody told everyone in the room to clear out, leaving the two alone. 

The Raikage and the woman stared each other in the eyes for the better part of a minute, before Raikage broke the silence. 

"Was it a vision, Hatsue?" He whispered. Many people knew that she was a seer (however, _some _things would remain strictly between them).

"Yes Enrai," Hatsue said quietly. "It was a most disturbing vision. In fact, I believe it was a warning of something horrible. Something that will affect every ninja, from every village," she continued, the Raikage bowing his head. 

"Tell me everything, Hatsue, every little detail." Enrai said gravely, staring into his lovers eyes', sharing his fear of what was to come. 

"Yes Enrai," she replied gravely. 

~*~*~*~ The Recollection of Hatsue's Vision ~*~*~*~

_Hatsue was standing at the base of a stairway. The stairway led up to a house, one of unconceivable magnitude. Along its sides were the unmistakable signs of wealth and power. It looked as if it was the house of an incredibly fortunate person. However, as she stared at the massive house, her eyes shifted, and looked to the surrounding forest. It was then that she saw a truly horrible sight. The forest's trees all had dead bodies hanging from their branches; each body was oozing blood from multiple wounds. Hatsue tried to speak, but her throat had constricted so much that she couldn't even make a single sound._

_After staring in horror at the forest of dead bodies, she finally began to walk up the stairs that led to the house. With each step she took, a pungent scent tickled her nose. It was the smell of corpses and blood. It was the smell of War. The smell of Death filled the entire mansion. Her fear doubling, Hatsue continued on towards the house. However, something soon became apparent to her. With each passing step, the house began to look more and more like ruins. Hatsue soon realize that what she was staring at was something from a time long past. _

_As Hatsue continued up the stairs, blood started to pour down the steps. A steady stream of thick crimson liquid was coming for the house which now lay in shambles. Only a few walls were still standing. She stared in total horror at all the dissolution around the place. _

_The smell of blood, and death, had now become so strong, she was beginning to choke. But still, Hatsue pressed forward, up the last few steps. She passed through a crumbled arch, and went into the large courtyard surrounding the house._

_Hatsue was soon standing in the center of the courtyard. She was looking at a large stone slab. On it were countless symbols, all of them written in blood. As Hatsue stared at the symbols, they began to bleed. Slowly, the blood began to shape itself into words. Somewhere insides Hatsue's mind the words were told to her by some unknown and powerful voice. _

_"Within the stone pillar, buried deep in the blood tainted grounds of old, resides the Agent of Blood. His soul, sealed within a pillar of earth, is awakening, his undying eyes seeing once again. His essence shall once again breathe, his vengeance shall be exacted. The Agent of Blood is rising; the end of all is coming." _

_Hatsue stared in horror at the symbols, watching them slowly disappear. The sound of thousands, screaming in pain rang through the land._

~*~*~*~ The Raikage's Temple ~*~*~*~

"That is it. That is the vision," Hatsue said, tears streaming down her cheeks after recalling her nightmarish vision. 

Slowly, Enrai's head raised itself, and stared, once again, into Hatsue's eyes. "Repeat the prophecy once again, please," he said, doing his best to keep his voice steady. 

"Yes, at once, Raikage," Hatsue said, realizing that Enrai was speaking to her not as Enrai, but as the man of the title he held. She repeated the prophesy, she'd never forget those words. However, as strong as she was, she was still unable to stop the tears.

Raikage broke eye contact again. He stood up, and walked towards the door. "Stay here, I need to assemble the council. I believe the death of two Kages just became the least important thing as of right now," Enrai said, before leaving the room. 

Enrai walked towards the main hall, and to the double sided staircase which adorned the main entrance. At the bottom of the main entrance, two Jounins stood, and immediately stared up at the Raikage. "Assemble the council," Enrai said. "Tell them to meet me in my quarters, right now." He said shortly, before walking back to his room. The two Jounin were gone soon after, going about their task. 

Within thirty minutes, the entire council had assembled in the Raikage's quarters. All eight members sat at a large table, four per side. At the end sat Enrai and Hatsue. With a meeting called so quickly, the council members soon realizing that woman beside the Raikage was the woman who'd been responsible for many true predictions before.

"We have a serious situation to deal with. I have just been informed that a great evil is reawakening. I have a clue as to what it may be, but I think before all else, the prophecy should be recited in front of the entire council. That way we can all grasp the graveness of the situation." The Raikage declared, signaling Hatsue to talk.

"Within the stone pillar, buried deep in the blood tainted grounds of old, resides the Agent of Blood. His soul, sealed within pillar of earth, is awakening, his undying eyes seeing once again. His essence shall once again breathe, his vengeance shall be exacted. The Agent of Blood is rising; the end of all is coming." Hatsue once again muttered; the entire council stared at her in shock.

"This is preposterous." One council member began, "what she is saying is impossible. 'Undying eyes, sealed souls'. The words she speaks seems to be describing a. . ." he stopped, realizing what the vision had been about. 

"Now you see. What my friend speaks it true," Enrai began, slowly making eye contact with each member of the council, "a Blood Ninja survived." 

The council was soon a bewildered mass of shock and worry. It took Enrai's booming voice to silence them all again. "Send messengers to Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and to the councils of Konoha and Kousa. Tell them the prophecy that was recited here, and to send a squad of Jounins each to the site of Chishio, and tell them to wait there until it comes. _GO NOW!_" Raikage demanded, the entire council exited Enrai's chambers, and returned to their rooms. Hatsue too turned to leave. However, just before she left, a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Hatsue," Enrai said. "I'm sorry but-"

"I understand. Right now your responsibilities to the world's ninjas are more import than your responsibility as the man I love."

Enrai looked into Hatsue's woodland eyes; beautiful green eyes which held specks of gold. He smiled, remembering why he loved this woman. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Hatsue," he said. "Right now I need to think."

Hatsue simply smiled at him, nodded, then left the room.

As soon as she left, Enrai locked the doors to his room, and darkened the room, shutting off all but a small lantern. Using the light, he walked towards a statue in his room, and bowed before it. 

"It seems that fate has come to settle an old grudge that you started," Raikage said to the statue, before turning around, and facing the entrance into his room. He closed his eyes, and merely began to concentrate on what he could do to stop the impending disaster. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Insaneiac's notes: Jesus, aside from 19 freaking prophecy rewrites, and the very tedious breakdown/cram session with one psycho female author counterpart, this was abnormally easy to accomplish. So basically, it was hell on bloody freaking earth (dragonsprincess: Are we on earth?). And btw, the changes of words belong to the talents of dragonsprincess, BUT THE PROPHECY IS MINE DAMMIT. ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!

dragonsprincess' notes: Yes, a female/male reader of all kinds, shapes, and forms, the fluff was mine (*goes and kills Insaneiac who just made a really vulgar comment, comes back after cleaning katana* so where were we?). Oh yes. The whole Enrai/Hatsue thing was my idea. And if I get my way (always do) we'll be seeing a lot more of them.

Signing off: dragonsprincess

From 6 Feet Under: Insaneiac ("These maggots taste funny")


	2. Friends

We do not own Naruto (we wish, owning a manga would be so cool). But we don't. So please don't sue us ^_^

Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who reviewed. You're the reason us authors keep writing.

**_Drownin' In My Tears_**: Thanks to reviewing. We updated. Yup, we took your review to heart. Here yeah go!

**_Crystalinelf_**: Thanks for your review. Well, you'll find out a bit of how Hatsue deals in this chapter, as well about the Blood Ninjas. However this info of the Blood Ninja is the teaser to the movie. . . jeez, that was so damned corny. (dragonsprincess: Yes, it was. Baka).

**_Silver Moon Megami_**: Thanks for your review. (dragonsprincess: you know I always do ^_^). Yes, the prophesy was hard to write (Insaneiac: _19 bloody re-writes!!!! _dragonsprincess: *roles eyes* yes, we know. I like fluff too^_^). Well, dirty girl, here's the next chapter for yeah. Hey, you are psycho, how's that! HUH! BTW, 19 TIMES IS NOT EASY!!!!

**_Infernale_**: Thanks for your review. We updated. 

Well guys, that's all for now. Enjoy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Blood Ninja_

_By: dragonsprincess and Insaneiac_

_Chapter Two: Friends_

Hatsue walked aimlessly down the halls of the Kage's home. Even though she could understand the fact that Enrai had more important duties right now, then the ones to a woman he had yet to acknowledge he was dating. This was something that Hatsue just couldn't understand, why hadn't he ever wanted to tell anyone about her? It wasn't like they'd just started dating either; Hatsue'd been seeing Enrai now for five months.

Hatsue was always forced to bite her tongue and nod along when the other young women in Kumo would start their ramble of: _'Why isn't the Raikage dating anyone?'_ And this was a common topic of discussion among Kumo's female ninjas. Enrai was in his mid-twenties, powerful, and with his long black hair and dark blue eyes, rather good looking.

What Hatsue hated even more was when she had to play her dumb, innocent role when, occasionally these talks wound up in the gutter. Hatsue hated hearing what some of these other women wanted to do to _her_ boyfriend.

Hatsue sighed, this just wasn't her day. She'd woken up this morning, and had headed straight to her bathroom to be thoroughly ill. Hatsue'd had some foreign food for dinner last night, it obviously hadn't agreed with her stomach. Then she'd wandered around Kumo all day, bored out of her mind.

Hatsue had ended up sitting under a large cedar tree, where, eventually she'd fallen asleep. It had been then that she'd had her vision. 

_What exactly was a Blood Ninja anyway?_ Hatsue'd heard of the clan, but found that she couldn't remember what they were. She'd be sure to ask Enrai about it tomorrow.

Hatsue looked around, and realized that her feet had taken her to the Entrance Hall of the home. Along the walls were portraits of all the previous Raikage (coincidentally, Enrai's Great-great-uncle had been the second Raikage). Hatsue looked up at the familiar dark hair and eyes of the Nidaime, wondering if he held the answers to her questions.

"Hatsue!" a feminine voice yelled. Hatsue looked up to see a head-full of vibrant red hair running towards her.

"Hey Chinna," Hatsue responded, greeting the girl who'd been her best friend since they'd met at Kumo Ninja Academy when they were kids.

"Hatsue," Chinna said in surprise. "What are you doing here? You weren't scheduled to be a sentinel today. I just got off myself…" here Chinna smirked. "Ohhh, _I_ get it. Here for a personal meeting with Yondaime I take it?"

"No," Hatsue said, her cheeks turning cherry. Chinna was the only other person who knew about Enrai and Hatsue's relationship. After having dated Enrai secretly for about three weeks, being a woman, she'd needed someone to talk about her boyfriend too. So, she'd told Chinna, and her friend had gone ballistic.

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~

_"You're shitting me," Chinna yelled. "You are _so_ shitting me!"_

_The two women were bedged out on Hatsue's couch, eating chocolate. Hatsue grinned at her friend's astounded face. "No, Chinna. I'm not "shitting you"; I'm going out with Enrai."_

_Chinna leaned forward and observed her friend. Hatsue was a master of practical jokes, and could keep a straight face, even once she'd been caught. However, once you knew Hatsue as well as Chinna did, you'd learn to pick-up on her subtleties. . ._

_"Oh. My. _Gods!_" Chinna squealed upon realizing that her friend wasn't kidding. She grabbed the bottle of __Champagne__ off of the coffee table, and took a few long swigs of the liquor._

_"Damn," Chinna said, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You do realize that you're dating the most eligible man in Kumo?"_

_Hatsue smirked. "Yep," she said. Hatsue leaned forward, and grabbed the bottle from her friend, taking a sip, she said: "Though, I guess he's not so eligible anymore."_

_Chinna laughed, and tossed a few chocolates into her mouth._

_"So," Chinna said, her bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Tell me everything."_

_And so, Hatsue and Chinna talked and giggled like school girls, only breaking to grab another bottle from the liquor cabinet._

_"And then," Chinna said. Swinging her arms around dramatically, causing the __Champagne__ bottle to lose some of its contents. "I told that bastard, Kenji, to go fuck himself."_

_"Damn straight," Hatsue said, her cheeks flushed. "I told you to dump that jackass last month."_

_Chinna rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said. "I know you did. But he was pretty good in the, you know, behind the scenes department."_

_Hatsue snorted. "So what you're telling me is that you've been using him for sex for the past month."_

_"Basically," Chinna said with a grin on her face. "So, speaking of the naughty. Is Enrai as good as most women in the village think he must be?"_

_Hatsue's mouth dropped. "I've only been dating him for three weeks; I'm not that kind of girl."_

_Chinna raised an eyebrow. "Freeze," she said._

_"Excuse me," Hatsue said. "Maybe _some_ of us give it up after the third date…"_

_Chinna's eyes widened in shock. Then she grinned, grabbed her pillow out from behind her, and swiftly knocked Hatsue upside the head with it. _

_"Hey," Hatsue screeched, snatching up her own pillow and smacking Chinna with it._

_Soon the bottle and chocolates lay strewn across the floor - forgotten - as Hatsue and Chinna engaged in a violent pillow fight._

~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~

Chinna eyed her friend suspiciously. "If you're not here to see Enrai, what are you doing here?"

Hatsue wasn't sure how to answer that question. She was pretty sure that Enrai didn't want her talking about her vision to anyone. But then again, she needed to talk to somebody about it. And Hatsue knew that talking about it with Enrai tomorrow was going to be business, not how she felt about it. And that's what she needed right now, to vent. Perhaps the gods had had her run into her best friend for a reason. After all, even though she didn't always seem it, Chinna wasn't dumb.

Chinna eyed her friend. Hatsue was shifting her weight, foot to foot. She'd obviously been there to see Enrai, but not for the reason Chinna had first thought. "You had a vision, didn't you?"

Hatsue looked up at Chinna in surprise, and then nodded slowly. "Yes," she said in a tiny voice, "And it wasn't a pleasant one."

Chinna stiffened. Hatsue'd had many visions before, but none of them had ever scared her. Inwardly Chinna cursed. What was Enrai thinking sending Hatsue away when she was in such a state? Chinna had half a mind to go and give Enrai a piece of it. However, Chinna knew that what Hatsue need right now was somebody to talk to, not somebody to tear a strip out of her boyfriend.

Chinna smiled. "Common you," She said, grabbing Hatsue's arm. "Tell Chinna-ane everything."

The two women walked out of the Raikage's home.

~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~

Chinna had brought Hatsue to a hot spring the two of them had found when they'd been kids. It was a fair distance from Kumo, but that wasn't a big deal for two Jounins. Besides, there wasn't much chance of them being overheard here. And Chinna was pretty sure that this was meant to be a _very_ private discussion. She also knew this would be a good place to relax.

The two women stripped off their clothing and lowered themselves into the hot water.

A few minutes passed before Chinna asked Hatsue what the vision had been about.

Hatsue looked at Chinna. "You swear you won't tell anyone?" She asked

"Won't tell a soul," Chinna replied. Hatsue now had her complete attention; she'd never asked her that before. Well, at least not when it had been about one of her visions.

Hatsue sighed. She then told Chinna about all the blood, all the corpses. All the Death. She told Chinna about the large house, about the garden and its stone slab. Then she told her about the voice and it's prophesy. And then about the council members reaction to the fact that the prophesy had been about a "Blood Ninja". Hatsue turned to Chinna. "Do you know what a Blood Ninja is?" She asked.

Chinna thought about it. She knew enough about that particular clan of ninjas to understand Enrai's actions towards Hatsue, didn't mean that she forgave him for it though. Even if he was the Raikage, Hatsue was still his girlfriend, and right now she needed him. Chinna definitely intended to give him a rather large tongue lashing, and perhaps, if she was so inclined, a swift kick to his backside.

"Well," Chinna finally answered. "If I remember correctly, the Makura, or Blood clan, were a group of powerful ninjas that, in a war about sixty years ago, were defeated by a coalition of the Five Great Shinobi Countries."

Hatsue's eyes widened. "You mean that all the Shinobis from all the hidden villages actually united against this one clan?"

Chinna nodded. "The charge was led by Konoha's Hokage. But all the other countries followed. And it took the combined strength of all the Shinobi, Genins through Kages to defeat this clan.

"This could be bad. If one of them actually survived, they'll see themselves as an avenger and will be seeking revenge for the Makuras destruction." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

dragonsprincess: Well, what did you guys think? This chapter is my baby. Insaneiac was a little busy…so I wrote it. *grins* he was even more surprised than you guys were to see Chinna *wink* lol. My little creation, every girl needs a best friend.

Insaneiac: *Drops a safe on dragonsprincess* _PAYBACK FOR LAST TIME!!!!! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!_ Anyways, that is the big truth. Chinna surprised me. In more ways than one *_cough cough DIRTY DRUNK cough!_* Review, and nothing bad will happen to you. Don't, and you may need to spend your life looking out of safes. Like dragonsprincess will. Well, this is you localized Insaneiac signing off.

dragonsprincess: The Underworld calls, Ja ne.


End file.
